Tofurkey
This is the Thanksgiving special of Little Elementary for 303melosi to recreate. Transcript (meanwhile in dance class the older kids and the younger kids together because they want to let us be together and sit by each other) Tippy: Ok now! I got an idea! We could make a turkey! Aka the older kids! Gizmo:(thinking) No fair! Velvet: YAY! I CAN MAKE THE RED VELVET CHOCOLATE TURKEY! Beast Boy:(thinking) I know! I know! I can make a TOFURKEY!(stops thinking) Tofurkey baby! Robin: Really...tofurkey is not even a word! Beast Boy: Sure it can! It's a combination of Tofu and Turkey! They both start with a T! Cyborg: Yeah! That's how you do it dude! Breeze: Tofurkey? I'm not sure if that's a word.... Gizmo: Yeah! I think it's not even a word! Beast Boy: If you don't want the tofurkey then you will never understand tofu! Breeze: Okay! I'm going to try tofu then.... Robin: Just as I don't think that issue with my friends! Dream: Aka your saying...TITANS GO! (now after dance class in the hallway with the older kids) Beast Boy:(gets out a bullhorn) YOU SHOULD TRY MY TOFURKEY! Starfire: What is the tofurkey? Raven: A combination of Tofu and Turkey Starfire... Starfire: Ohhh! THEN I WANT THE TOFURKEY! Billy: I don't understand why all of us have to try this tofurkey! Mammoth: Maybe we could beat it up! Billy: Yeah! Beast Boy: NO!! Why would you beat up my tofurkey!? Cyborg: Yeah! Even See-More stolen my girl! Robin: FOR THE LAST TIME CYBORG! SHE HAS BROKEN UP WITH YOU IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Sweetie: That's the point it's getting annoying! Jinx: Yeah! Robin: WELL YOU'RE WRONG! CYBORG CANT UNDERSTAND THAT(points at Jinx)YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM(stops pointing at Jinx)IF HE LIKES IT OR NOT! See-More:(faceplam) How he gets really annoying when I was just thinking about Jinx! Billy: Cone on man, you're killing me! See-More: Even know I'm going to HIVE tower! Starfire: What is the HIV-I get it! I remember the one time where Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy Raven and I went in the tower of the HIVE! Robin: He meant he was going home! You know the movie "HOME"? Starfire: Huh? Beast Boy:(puts the bullhorn down and goes to mammoth)Could I go to your house? Because I'm also making a side dish! Mammoth: Yeah, dude! Beast Boy: Awesome! See-More: Ya know, Gizmo's going to be angry yet again just like last year! Beast Boy: Awwww.... Cyborg:(making fun of See-More)Nerdy pants! OOOO- See-More: I'M NOT A NERD! Cyborg: Oh really, you're not going to steal Jinx from me! See-More: I didn't steal Jinx from you! She had me first! Robin: Excuse me for a minute with Cyborg! See-More: Your telling me that I'm a NE- Robin: Your not even a nerd I can tell you that right now! Peanut: Who's a ne- Cyborg:(points at See-More) See-More:(points at Cyborg) All of the older kids except See-More and Cyborg: WHAT THE WHAT!? Beast Boy: I'm going to that tower now! (now at HIVE tower with Beast Boy cooking in the kitchen) Beast Boy: Tofurkey! Yeah!(cooks the tofurkey) Gizmo:(enters)What are you doing!? Beast Boy: Making a side dish! Gizmo: That smells horri-(goes to the bathroom)(pukes) Beast Boy: What was that about!? (how on the day when the turkey's are cooked and Beast Boy's smells horrible) Breeze: Ok now for that moment! I think that just smells disgusting... Cyborg: No it doesn't! I smells good!(he basically lied) (Everyone tastes beast boy's turkey including beast boy and everyone else pukes) Beast Boy: Guess it's a tofurkey then since I'm vegetar-(pukes) The end Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Scripts